Hand held, power operated rotary knives are widely used in meat processing facilities for meat cutting and trimming operations. Power operated rotary knives also have application in a variety of other industries where cutting and/or trimming operations need to be performed quickly and with less effort than would be the case if traditional manual cutting or trimming tools were used, e.g., long knives, scissors, nippers, etc. By way of example, power operated rotary knives may be effectively utilized for such diverse tasks as tissue harvesting or recovery, debriding/removal of skin tissue, bone tissue, tendon/ligament harvesting from human or animal tissue donors for medical purposes. Power operated rotary knives may also be used for taxidermy and for cutting and trimming of elastomeric or urethane foam for a variety of applications including vehicle seats.
Power operated rotary knives typically include a handle assembly and a head assembly attachable to the handle assembly. The head assembly includes an annular blade housing and an annular rotary knife blade supported for rotation by the blade housing. The annular rotary blade of conventional power operated rotary knives is typically rotated by a drive assembly which include a flexible shaft drive assembly extending through an opening in the handle assembly. The shaft drive assembly engages and rotates a pinion gear supported by the head assembly. The flexible shaft drive assembly includes a stationary outer sheath and a rotatable interior drive shaft which is driven by an electric motor. Alternatively, the pinion gear may be driven by a pneumatic motor mounted within the handle assembly. Gear teeth of the pinion gear engage mating gear teeth formed on an upper surface of the rotary knife blade.
Upon rotation of the pinion gear by the drive shaft of the flexible shaft drive assembly, the annular rotary blade rotates within the blade housing at a high RPM, on the order of 900-1900 RPM, depending on the structure and characteristics of the drive assembly including the motor, the shaft drive assembly, and a diameter and the number of gear teeth formed on the rotary knife blade. Power operated rotary knives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,949 to Baris et al., 6,751,872 to Whited et al., 6,769,184 to Whited, 6,978,548 to Whited et al., 8,448,340 to Whited, and 8,726,524 to Whited et al., all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and all of which are incorporated herein in their respective entireties by reference.